


【驯龙高手】【Toothcup】整个博克岛都在下雪

by BubbleGum2001



Category: How to Train Your Dragon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 00:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleGum2001/pseuds/BubbleGum2001





	【驯龙高手】【Toothcup】整个博克岛都在下雪

cp: Toothless x Hiccup

*有捏造剧情 个人理解  
是TV世界线

“故乡也许不在你出生的地方，而是在你在乎的人所在的地方。”

——————————————————————

Hiccup被一条焦尾龙咬了。

Toothless也不清楚为什么他的人类会在他短短的出去寻找双胞胎跑丢的鸡的时间内，和威戈再次在龙之崖附近的某一座小岛上碰面，恰巧在他们短暂分别的时候。

他们在巡逻路线附近找到那只鸡的时候，Toothless听到了风中细微的声音，是来自于他的人类——他抛下了还在前进的大部队往反方向奔去。Toothless突然感知到了什么，他跑得很急，撞到了路上的树木，也来不及避开石头用离子炮将挡路的一切都毁掉。就像三年前Hiccup被Monster Nightmare袭击的那天，他拼尽了全力爬上了悬崖一样。

Hiccup倒在地上，他的盔甲的一般有战斗和撕咬的痕迹，左边胳膊的盔甲被穿出了几个洞——焦尾龙的咬痕。

Toothless痛苦的嘶吼起来，他几乎是扑到他的人类身边，但是Hiccup没有睁开眼看他说句“Hey, bud”或者别的什么话，Toothless焦急的甩着尾巴发出懊悔的咕噜声，对着一望无际的天空呲牙咧嘴。

他将鼻子贴在他的人类的胸口，听到了细若游丝的痛苦的呼吸声和心跳，确认了他的人类还活着后焦急地将甚好赶来的伙伴推上前，希望他们能做点什么。

他们被迫回到了博客岛，Astrid请来了Gothi来看Hiccup。但好在一番观察后老人长呼一口气，用拐杖告诉大家只是轻伤，那件盔甲很好的保护了脆弱的人类，可能只是过度惊吓晕过去了而已。

这是在龙之崖建立后的第一个他们没有一起夜飞的夜晚。

Toothless守在Hiccup的床边，寸步不离，尽管他已经一天没有吃一条鲑鱼了——他感觉不到饥饿，感觉不到时间的流逝，他只能感觉到他的人类躺在床上轻微的呼吸。他懊悔的用翅膀裹住自己，又展开，走到他的石板上躺下，又跳下来，焦灼的将龙脑袋放在Hiccup床尾，生怕吵醒她。

半夜Stoik来过一次他们的房间，Toothless正在半梦半醒，猛地竖起耳朵呲着牙对着门口，就要发射离子炮了——首领打了个轻声的手势，然后慢慢的把门关上，坐在了Toothless旁边。

“他应该在日落前醒的。”过了很久，Stoik轻轻地说。

Toothless猛地睁大眼睛，翠绿色的眼睛在黑暗中紧紧地盯着他的人类。

“Dragon，好好看着他，再等等吧。”他轻轻地叹了口气，然后起身，“谢谢你陪伴我的儿子这么久。”

天亮的时候Hiccup还是没有醒。

Toothless在博克岛的天空变成鱼肚白的颜色的时候，用大脑袋轻轻地推了推他的人类。但是Hiccup只是躺着，并没有回应他，他小心的接近他的人类的脖颈，感知到了对方微弱的呼吸后，发出低低的呼噜声，才又在床边蜷缩起来。

到了半上午其他伙伴来看过他，双胞胎在门口推推搡搡，说如果不是他们吃早餐的时候和鸡吵架，就不会发生这样的事情，还要让大部队一起去找。Astrid安慰了自责的双胞胎，说这不是他们的问题，是大家都疏忽了。

是我疏忽了。Toothless在心里想。

半下午的时候他的龙依旧一条鱼都没吃，Meatlug在他们的小屋窗口给他衔了几条鳜鱼，但Toothless没有那个胃口，他焦灼的已经感觉不到饥饿。

第二天的白天很快就过去了——博克岛正在迎来一年四季最长的寒冬，接下来的一个月还有暴风雪。Gothi在傍晚的时候也来过一趟，她用拐杖告诉Toothless也许Hiccup需要他的帮助。

他们一直挨过了傍晚，Toothless从未有等待过那么长时间，似乎上一次的等待已经很久远了——他不能飞，等着那个瘦小的维京少年给他拿一筐鱼，那会儿他还不知道龙讨厌鳗鱼。Toothless看着他的人类，乱糟糟的棕色短发，和三年前一样，之前圆圆的脸稍微瘦削了一点，脸上的斑点慢慢地消退了，他一直觉得那些雀斑很可爱，尤其是在他们第一次飞行成功的那天，Hiccup兴奋的脸蛋红扑扑的。

Toothless会注意他的人类的一举一动，几年如一日，把观察他的人类的变化当成一种乐趣。他变化的声线，他第一次长小胡子，拔高的身影，乱七八糟的头发。都被他的龙看在眼里。

临近凌晨的时候Toothless再也熬不住，两天没有进食和休息终于让他沉沉的睡着了。但自他意识到自己昏睡过去再次睁眼的瞬间，Toothless感觉到了扑面而来的寒意。

漫天的雪花。

冰凉的鹅毛一样的雪花落在他的鼻子上，Toothless狠狠地打了个响鼻，甩了甩脑袋将没一会儿就在他身上覆盖了一层薄雪甩掉——这真的是一场大雪，从昏暗的天空中落下，好像没有尽头。他环视着四周，发现自己在一个陌生的村庄。不，不完全陌生，他依旧在博克岛上，但不知为何自己在室外，村落的布局也和之前很不一样，她也没有见到那些熟悉的面孔。

附近没有一个人，甚至没有一个脚印。Toothless往前奔跑，想要寻找Hiccup的住所，他没有找到，这里的一切都是陌生的，荒无人烟，只有雪落下的声音。  
他的左侧忽然传出来欢呼的声音，接着面前的雪地出现了许多脚印，Toothless顺着那些脚印望去，看到有一扇窗户亮起了暖黄色灯光，Stoik正站在门口，不，是年轻许多的首领，抱着一个还在襁褓中的孩子。Gobber将一把很小很小的斧头递过来，放在那个婴儿面前让他拿着。

“从今天起，他叫Hiccup。”Stoik和前来庆贺的村民们说。

接着人群又传出了高分贝的欢呼声，Toothless看着襁褓中的婴儿。那双漂亮的，他一直都很喜欢的翠绿色的眼睛，慢慢的睁开，好像一块闪闪发光的吸引他的宝石。

那是Hiccup，他认出来了。他伸长脖子发出像是人类的笑声，挥动着翅膀想引起那个婴儿的注意，但是没人理会他。

Toothless看着父子两人消失在门口，随着人群离去，直到他看到路的尽头出现了很小的脚印，纵横交错，落下的雪被踩的脏兮兮的，Toothless连忙追了上去，看到一群五六岁大的小孩围在一间房子的外围，守在门口。

领头的小孩子拿着一串钥匙大声地说，“Hiccup！首领的儿子要是被发现居然逃不出这个屋子，大家会怎么看呢？”接着便是哄笑声，小孩子们笑着闹着跑开了。

Toothless慢慢接近门口，将耳朵贴在冰凉的门框上，听到了很细微的啜泣声，似乎就在门的另一边，是很稚嫩的有些陌生的声音，但足以辨认出来那是他的人类——Toothless一时间想不明白自己到底是在哪里，为何这里是博克岛却又这样陌生，为何没有人能看得到他。他想问问门那边的Hiccup，但无论他怎样吼叫，都没有回应他的声音。

雪还在下，就和他印象中的每一个冬天一样。天色慢慢的黑了，门那边的啜泣声逐渐变小，直到有几个村民举着火把，往这边跑来，径直穿过了Toothless的身体用钥匙打开了铁门。于是Toothless看到了比他印象中还要小一大截的Hiccup，蜷缩在地板上，抱着自己的胳膊浑身发抖，脸色都被冻青了，脸上都是脏兮兮的泪痕。

Toothless觉得自己的心被什么东西抓紧了，他发出低低的呜咽想要引起他的人类的注意，但是没有，显而易见的没有人能看得到他。

Toothless目送着那些村民将Hiccup抱起来，然后原路返回，他连忙跟了上去，但是跑着跑着周围的景色就变了，雪地上的脚印再一次消失，紧接着灼热的火球落在了周围的房屋上，他猛地抬起头，看到了满天的入侵的龙群正在攻击整个村落，一瞬间周围都是尖叫着的逃跑的人群，满地的鲜血，残垣断壁，还有勇敢地冲在前面的维京人，雪地上留下了纷乱的脚印，被灼热的正在灼烧的房屋烤化了，照亮了博克岛的整个夜晚。

Toothless在人群中看到了Gobber，他跟着这个维京人往前快速地奔跑着，突然看到了Stoik拿着盾牌和他的斧头从屋顶上跳下，朝着天空的方向红着眼大吼着，Toothless顺着他的目光往远处看去，看到黑夜里嘶鸣着的龙群中，有个人影紧紧地抱着一条龙的脊背，逐渐的消失在视野里。Stoik像一头牦牛一样站在原地，浑身发抖，打碎了旁边的一个盾牌。

Toothless才意识到他站在Hiccup的家门边，他往二楼的窗口看去，看到一个小男孩乱糟糟的棕色短发，他熟悉的小雀斑，Hiccup正伏在窗口，怯怯的说，“妈妈……”

Stoik紧紧的拥抱住他的儿子，那双他从未见过的流泪的双眼流露出巨大的悲痛和愤怒，他抚着小男孩柔软的头发，说，“爸爸会替你妈妈报仇的。”

雪好像越下越大了，落在Toothless的眼前，很快就在他的周围形成了积雪。他狠狠地打了个喷嚏，好像很久以前的博克岛要比现在还寒冷，冬天比他印象中的还要长。

旁边的铁匠铺亮起了红色的炉火，Toothless慢慢的走过去，看到他的人类瘦削的身板在忙碌着，一旁的Gobber正在和他讲这什么，然后离开了铁匠铺。他的人类瘦小的胳膊拿着一堆叮叮当当的东西，敲敲打打，他凑过去看，看到了三年前他第一次装在自己尾巴另一边的人造尾翼，还看到了Hiccup亮晶晶的汗水顺着脸蛋漫漫的滑下去，被冻得红彤彤的鼻尖，还有被炉火照亮的琥珀一样的漂亮的眼睛，但瞳孔里没有光，没有他想看到的希冀和快乐。

“我希望这个能补偿我之前的过失……Toothless。”

他的人类将双手放在那片金属尾翼上，眉头皱着小声的呢喃，语气充满了歉意，看着快要成型的尾翼轻轻叹了口气。接着这一切又消失了，Toothless往前扑过去抓住他的人类，扑了个空，这些就像是梦里的假象，或者是Hiccup从未和别人甚至是他分享的记忆。

“Gothi，你知道的，我们信任他，有很大的原因是因为那只Night fury”

Toothless听到了什么低低的谈话，他将耳朵贴在门口，接着是长久的沉默，他听到那位年长的老人用拐杖写下了什么。

“我知道，但是现在还不是信任他的时候。”

他不知道门内饰谁敢说这样的话，Toothless没来由的愤怒的嘶吼了一声，想要撞开门，但是撞不开，Toothless往后退了几步的时候，突然看到Hiccup瘦小的身板贴在窗口下面，同样耳朵贴在窗口在听什么，然后扭过身子，好像拼尽了全力往悬崖边跑去。

Toothless连忙跟着他往外跑出去，一路狂奔。直到他跑到了稍低一点的山崖边，看到了长大的Astrid和Hiccup在半山腰说着什么，然后分开了。独自一人站在悬崖边的桥上的Hiccup正目送着船队的远去——他认出来那是三年前，他被维京人押送着寻找龙族巢穴的那天，Hiccup紧紧地攥着盾牌王哲船队，突然眼眶红了，就像他很小的时候Toothless看到的那个瘦弱的小孩子一样，眼泪大颗大颗的往下砸。

Toothless想起来Hiccup的父亲告诉他那个小龙玩偶的那天，他说小时候的他甚至被这样一个玩偶吓得哇哇大哭。Toothless才知道他的人类在遇到他之前，会胆小到这样的地步，也会天天被同龄的小伙伴欺负。那些不信任，嘲讽，失望，Hiccup从未和他提起。

在此之前他从不知道Hiccup的过去，也不知道他对Hiccup的意义。他只知道Hiccup再一次龙族入侵的夜晚他意外地用他自制的武器打伤了自己，他的人类后来也在和红死神对抗的时候失去了他的一只脚。Toothless想要对面前他的人类说，其实他不用那么努力，所有的问题都会因为他们两个在一起迎刃而解，有他在Hiccup完全不用担心。

但是他知道现在没人能听得见，Hiccup总是把所有的责任和过错揽到自己身上，在他们独处的时候，他从不提原来的这些事情，也从未真正的开心的笑过，和其他人一样。Hiccup和他经常坐在悬崖边，或者在夕阳停在海面上的时候飞过云层，在夜飞的每晚，很多时候他一句话不说。Toothless知道他的人类又在烦恼着，其余人总是把希望寄托在身上，希望他能做点什么，甚至他的人类自己也这么觉得——他是首领的儿子，第一个把龙族带到博克岛上的人，驯龙学院的老师，他的地位举足轻重。

但在Toothless眼里他只是Hiccup，一个对他来说很重要很特别的人类。一个长者雀斑的圆圆脸的小孩子，在高空飞行的时候会紧紧的抱着他的脖子，或是擅自做主做一些危险的动作，开始长胡子每天早上都要烦恼好久的年轻人，有着所有人都有的喜怒哀乐，有着别人没有的没人陪伴的年纪，失去了至亲，现在还要担忧着整个博克岛。

雪依旧下的很大。

Hiccup也在狂奔。

“你不该害怕的。”Astrid目送着远去的船队，和他说，“他也许和你一样害怕。”

-但是梦里没有Toothless，只有我自己。

Hiccup想着，他感觉到铺天盖地的雪花都落在了他的身上，很冷，就和他一个人度过的没有Toothless的无数个寒冬一样寒冷。

“我很害怕。”他轻轻地说，“我从未想过如果没有Toothless我会怎么样。”

他在他们建造的龙之崖附近的一处悬崖边坐了下来，望着深冬封冻了的海面。

Hiccup突然感觉到头顶飘落的雪花停了——他抬起头，看到了熟的不能再熟悉的黑色的宽大的翅膀，挡在了他的头顶。

-我也从未想过没有你我会怎样，Hiccup。

Hiccup看着那双翠绿色的和他一样的眼睛，只看着他，他听到了Toothless的声音在他的脑海中回想起来。他的龙往他身边挪近了几分，用前爪笨拙的抱住了他。

“你不该害怕的。”

-我不该害怕。他想。

Hiccup站了起来，抚着他的龙的下巴，吻在Toothless落了雪花的冰凉的前额上。

他们两个几乎是同时醒来，Toothless先感觉到的是博克岛冬天来临之前最后几缕阳光，洒在地板上和床边，还有他的身上。

Toothless猛地直起身子，焦急的看向床边，看见他的人类正慢慢的睁开了眼，双手揉搓着眼睛，用刚刚睡醒的困倦语气小声呢喃着，“Toothless……？”

Hiccup看到了他的龙，目光相遇的瞬间他笑了，笑得很开心。

“Hey, Bud?”

Toothless挨在床头，宽大的龙嘴贴着他的人类干涩的唇瓣，模仿着在梦中的Hiccup的动作，留下一个笨拙的吻。

-THE END


End file.
